


Games

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Gally is an asshole, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, WICKED is not good, little!Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been sending the stuff for years. Baby stuff, all sized to fit a teenage boy, every week along with the supplies. It was curious, and Newt had been trying to figure it out since he got sent to the Glade. Everyone thought he was crazy to think it was anything more than a mind game set up by the Creators.</p><p>
Then Thomas came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Aw, Tommy, come on. It's late; the guards will come in here if you don't stop your crying." Newt said, bouncing Thomas in his arms gently.

Thomas continued to wail with everything he had. Newt wanted to pull his hair out. This was the third time this week that Thomas had woken up in the middle of the night and just started sobbing as though someone were trying to kill him. Each time, Newt would sneak in to comfort him, but after about ten minutes, he was tossed out and the guards would drag Thomas to another room. What happened after, Newt didn't know. He just remembered one of the ladies in white carrying Thomas into the cafeteria the next morning and dumping him unceremoniously into his highchair beside Teresa. 

Newt could hear voices outside. He was running out of time. If Thomas would just calm down, everything would be okay. Kissing Thomas's forehead, Newt began to coo. 

"Poor Tommy. You're having a rough night, aren't you? If you can go back to sleep, I'll get you an extra muffin at breakfast tomorrow. Would you like that? One of those nice, big blueberry muffins?" Newt soothed. 

Thomas's cries dulled a bit, making Newt sigh in relief. Of course Thomas would calm down for food. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? 

"Good boy. I'm going to put you back in bed now." Newt whispered. 

Thomas gripped Newt's shirt tightly. "Stay." He whimpered. 

"Tommy, I can't; it'll get us both in trouble." 

Thomas began to sob again, causing Newt to wince. This kid really had a set of lungs on him. One would think whoever decided to perform this little experiment on the brunette teen would have nipped that in the bud. Against better judgement, Newt lifted Thomas out of bed once more and rocked him. Maybe if Thomas had one of those little soother things to suck on, he'd go back to sleep. Newt would even settle for a baby bottle at this point. Anything to make the crying stop. Suddenly, the door swung open and two men clad in black burst into the room. One went for Thomas, snatching him roughly from Newt's arms, while the other put a hand on the back of Newt's neck and started shoving him towards the door. 

"Let go of me!" Newt snapped. 

"You shouldn't be here. Get back to your own room." The guard said. 

"Thomas is crying! He's upset and you don't even care!" 

"Subject A2 is exhibiting typical emotions. He is an experiment you will not interfere with." 

Newt slapped at the guard's hand, desperate to get free. He had to make sure that Thomas was okay. He had to know where they were going to take him. The guard chuckled at the boy's antics. It was the same thing almost every night - he would find Newt in the experiment's room cooing to and kissing the other teen as if he were his parent. It was fun to watch. Deciding to let the show go on for himself, the guard released Newt, watching the blonde run towards the other guard carrying Thomas. Newt screamed Thomas's name on a loop as he struggled to catch up. 

"Newt! Newt! I want Newt!" Thomas sobbed. 

The guard carrying Thomas laughed. "I'll be surprised if they let that little brat see you again after this." 

"Put him down! He's just a baby! He wasn't bothering anyone!" Newt yelled. 

Newt continued to follow the guard to a room marked PRIVATE. The guard opened the door and threw Newt a daring glance, taunting Newt to enter. Newt took the bait. He had to know what they were going to do. Surely the wouldn't punish Thomas? The brunette was only a baby mentally and babies cried when they were scared or if they needed something. WICKED _did this_ to him; they couldn't make Thomas pay for their experiment. They just couldn't. The guard Newt had escaped showed up behind him and grabbed him, keeping him in place to watch as the other guard and a few people in lab coats strapped Thomas to a metal table in the center of the room. Thomas was still wailing, face red and dripping with tears. It was all so heartbreaking. 

One of the lab coats began attaching small circles and wires to Thomas's head. from his standpoint, Newt couldn't tell exactly what was happening, but he knew they weren't about to give Thomas a pacifier and let him listen to ocean sounds to get him back to dreamland. 

"No! I don't want it! Newt! _Newt!_ " Thomas cried. 

"My God, Neelson, shut him _up._ " The guard hissed. 

Thomas let out a raw scream of pain as a lab coat pressed a button on one of the machine, his body becoming rigid. Suddenly, Newt knew what was happening - they were shocking Thomas. Struggling in the guard's grasp, Newt yelled and cursed. They couldn't do this! Thomas did everything WICKED wanted! The bastards had already regressed Thomas into complacency, making sure he was still intelligent enough to do their bidding, and now they wanted him to be emotionless. It was disgusting and despicable and _wrong_ \- Newt felt sick to his stomach. Tears began falling down his own cheeks as he was forced to listen the lab coats scream at Thomas, to watch Thomas writhe and wail on the table in agony. It wasn't fair; it wasn't right for WICKED to do this. 

"Thomas, I'm here! Newt's here, Tommy! I'm sorry," Newt sobbed, "I'm so bloody sorry, Tommy." 

A few more shocks were administered, making Thomas convulse, his brown eyes rolling back until nothing but white was visible. Newt slowly realized that the things the lab coats were saying were some type of conditioning. They were training Thomas - sweet little Thomas, who loved muffins and peek-a-boo - like a dog. 

The room was overcome by a deafening silence. No screaming, no whir of machinery, just the sound of breathing. Newt tried once more to break the guard's hold. Thomas wasn't moving. What if they had killed him? Did they even care? 

"This is what happens. Little A2 is a brat, so they fix it, even if it's only temporary. Every. Single. Night." The guard spat. 

"You bloody assholes torture him. You - You punish him for something kids do! He's a baby - he needs hugs and bottles and all that crap, not electric shocks." Newt replied angrily. 

"He needs to learn to keep that loud mouth of his shut. If he would have just agreed in the first place, he wouldn't be here. Maybe we should use some of these techniques on you, A5." 

Newt wanted to scream. He wanted to punch something and curse in the biggest hissy fit ever conceived. He didn't give a flying fuck what anyone said. 

WICKED was awful.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt stared at the things on the table with hard eyes, running his hands over the offending objects. Every week. Every week, they would send one or two little things, whether it be a bottle or pacifier or box of diapers. He would add the new piece to the puzzle, but the solution never came into view. It was annoying, aggravating, and exhausting. Yet, Newt refused to throw the stuff away or just pass it out to whoever could use it. There had to be a purpose for the Creators sending it. 

"Still obsessing over this klunk, huh?" Minho asked, leaning against the doorjamb. 

Newt sighed. Even his boyfriend thought he was completely nuts. He picked up a crude wooden block from the pile and looked at the black 'T' stamped on the side. This was one of the gifts this week: a set of building blocks. Not a lick of sense could Newt make from it. Why would the Creators send them toys? The Glade was full of teenage boys. 

"It has to mean something. Whether it's good or not, I don't bloody know, but it means _something_." Newt said. 

Minho wrapped his arms around Newt, resting his chin on the top of Newt's head. He knew he should be more supportive, but couldn't help but feel as though the Creators were just screwing with them. It wouldn't be the first time they had done so. Though, on the other hand, Minho couldn't deny that he was curious. Why send stuff for a baby - even if size to fit a guy as big as him - to a bunch of almost adult men? It was peculiar. 

"Give it a rest for awhile, Newt. Come on, I'll help you in the garden. You need someone to work the hoe?" Minho asked, smirking. 

"You _are_ a hoe, Minho. I guess you can dig out the potatoes, if you're so bloody inspired to help." Newt said. 

Minho kissed Newt's cheek. "You always put me on potato duty. I don't even like potatoes. They're some ugly shuckers and they taste like dirt." 

"Boohoo. Maybe I think you share some similar traits. Both lazy and ugly." Newt grinned. 

Minho snorted. "Ugly? You seen Gally?" 

Newt had to laugh at that. Gally was pretty disgusting. 

Suddenly, a shrill ringing filled the air, making both Minho and Newt press their hands to their ears. They shared a confused look before racing out to the Box. Fighting their way through the throng of boys, Newt and Minho took their place beside Alby. Alby provided a nod of acknowledgement, his eyes glued to the Box. It was unusual to have an arrival so early in the day, especially on a day when a new boy was coming. 

The doors began to slide open. Everyone winced at the sound of metal screeching against metal. 

"Everyone back up. We don't need the Greenie klunking himself because of you lot." Alby ordered. 

The boys took a few steps back at Alby's command. The alarm finally cut off and everyone's hands dropped from their ears. Gally shoved his way through the crowd, pushing Newt out of the way to get a look. That's when the madness began. 

"Look at this shank! He's so _scrawny_!" One boy yelled. 

"He looks like a pile of klunk!" Another boy chimed in. 

"He'll be a Slopper for sure!" Someone else exclaimed. 

Alby shot the group a glare, effectively silencing them. The last thing he needed was a terrified kid running around. Before anyone could act, Gally reached into the metal crate and pulled the newbie out but his shirt. The new boy landed on the ground flat on his back, a groan escaping his lips upon the impact. Gally scoffed. 

"Oh, look. We've got ourselves a little crybaby. Shucking useless." Gally grumbled. 

Newt rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Gally in favor of examining the strange teen before him. He wasn't bad to look at: messy brown hair, lithe, a few freckles and mole spotting his face, and big, honey brown eyes filled to the brim with tears. The poor kid looked so scared. 

"Slim it, Gally. Greenie's got enough to worry about without you branding him a sissy." Minho snapped. 

The new boy sat up, tremors of fear shaking his body. He opened his mouth and started wailing. 

****

Thomas was terrified. He had woken up cold in a dark, steel box all alone, he was surrounded by strangers who were yelling and calling him names that he didn't understand, but they sounded mean, and his back hurt from being thrown on the ground. He was confused, scared, and in pain - he did the only thing he could think of to make it all go away.

Thomas cried. 

He sobbed and wailed and whimpered, tears streaming down his face. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him, but Thomas couldn't bring himself to care. The knot in his tummy was finally going away. 

Some of the strange boys scampered off, unsure of how to handle such a situation. It wasn't until over an hour later than Thomas finally calmed down, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _Nap time, _he thought.__

 _ _"You done with your fit, Greenie?" A boy asked.__

 _ _

Thomas looked up, gulping as he did so. The boy didn't look very nice; he was muscular with tan skin, and he had pretty almond shaped brown eyes that were giving Thomas the ugliest look currently. His arms were crossed over his chest, his mouth twisted into a frown. Thomas geared up to cry again. Another boy hit the Asian boy in the arm. This one was tall and blonde. 

"Really, Minho? The poor newbie is crying and you're gonna be a shuckface?" The boy hissed. 

The first boy, Minho, snorted. "Still a fit." 

A third boy came into Thomas' view. This one had dark skin and kind eyes, making Thomas instantly feel a little safer. The boy held out a hand to help Thomas up. 

"Hey, Greenie. Name's Alby. Welcome to the Glade." The boy, Alby, said. 

Thomas accepted the offered hand and got to feet, his hands clumsily dusting himself off. He yawned largely, eyes drooping as he swayed. Maybe he could just lay down here for a while. The blonde boy stepped up to him. 

"I'm Newt. You've already heard Minho run his bloody mouth, so you're probably already sick of him." The blonde, Newt, said. 

"'M sleepy." Thomas said softly, his cheeks turning pink. 

Alby raised an eyebrow. It wasn't even time for lunch yet - how the hell was this kid tired? It then dawned on Alby that he didn't even know the newbie's name. 

"What's your name, newbie?" Alby asked. 

"Thomas." Thomas said, his voice still quiet. 

"Well, Thomas, Newt can take you somewhere to sleep for a bit. We'll talk later." 

Thomas nodded, rubbing his eyes again before putting a thumb in his mouth, sucking rapidly. Something warm bloomed in Newt's chest at the sight. He took Thomas by the arm. He needed to take the brunette to a cot soon or he was going to fall over and sleep on the ground. 

****

Newt stared at the things on the table with hard eyes, running his hands over the offending objects. He was certain that he finally had a solution, but he needed to be one hundred percent positive before he did anything drastic. Though, the signs were already there. Newt picked up a pacifier - Thomas sucked his thumb, so he would probably take a rubber nipple just as well. Plus, he napped. What sixteen year old boy _napped_ regularly? Newt shook his head. This was too speculative. He needed hard evidence that these things were for Thomas. Sighing, Newt put down the pacifier and stretched. He needed to clear his head for a while. 

Exiting the Homestead, Newt made his rounds. He checked on the Builders and on Frypan, the head of the kitchen. He ended with the Gardeners, where he helped plant a few more tomato plants. 

As Newt shoveled in the last bit of soil, a scream pierced the air. Newt used a nearby beam to pull himself up, limping through the Glade to find Alby, who was probably already fixing the problem. He found the dark skinned boy and asked him what was going in. Alby frowned. 

"There's a problem with Thomas."

__


End file.
